La decisione di Raiden
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: What if sui primi minuti di Mortal Kombat IX. Raiden batte Shao Kahn, ma il dolore per la morte sei suoi combattenti lo porta a prendere una decisione estrema.


Era riuscito a vincere.

Aveva sconfitto Shao Khan.

Il cadavere dell'imperatore di Outworld giaceva ai suoi piedi.

Raiden, stanco, si accasciò al suolo. L'energia che l'aveva sostenuto in quel momento era scomparsa…

In quel momento aveva recuperato la consapevolezza della realtà che lo circondava.

Era tutto finito.

Attorno a lui giacevano i corpi dei combattenti.

Poteva sentire l'odore del sangue e delle viscere marcescenti, consumate dagli avvoltoi.

Il dio del tuono, barcollando a causa delle ferite, discese dalla piramide. In quell'ampio spazio tutto era oppresso dalla cappa della morte…

Essa stringeva la sua anima, la tormentava, la straziava…

Tutti morti.

E nessuno di loro aveva avuto il conforto di una sepoltura.

Solo i corvi erano i loro compagni e si pascevano delle loro carcasse.

Solo lui era sopravvissuto.

Un lampo di dolore attraversò il suo corpo, costringendolo a piegarsi sulle ginocchia e a vomitare sangue. Tante vite erano state spezzate…

E cosa contava la loro provenienza?

Earthrealm… Outworld…

In quel momento erano solo nomi privi di significato.

Queste differenze scomparivano dinanzi alla realtà della morte.

Erano tutti uguali, immersi nel loro stesso sangue e divorati dagli uccelli mangiatori di carogne.

-Non ho neanche la forza per allontanare questi uccelli dai vostri corpi… Perdonatemi.- mormorò tristemente fissando il cadavere troncato in due parti di Sonya Blade, in parte consumato dai becchi degli avvoltoi. Che divinità era se non riusciva a compiere un atto tanto semplice?

Lasciava che una dei suoi combattenti diventasse cibo per uccelli…

Ma il suo corpo stanco sembrava sopraffare la sua volontà…

O forse comunicava un sentimento che la sua mente , prigioniera del dolore, non riusciva ancora a decifrare?

Fissò la testa di Johnny Cage e lo colse un brivido. Sembrava che su quel volto morto si fosse congelata la maschera della paura… I suoi occhi aperti continuavano a contemplare, anche nella fissità della morte, un abisso di terrore e dolore…

O forse era solo una impressione della sua mente lacerata e incapace di accettare la realtà?

-Non ha più senso… Ho fallito…-mormorò con voce flebile. Aveva vinto la battaglia contro Shao Khan…

Era riuscito a batterlo…

Ma il suo cuore era carico di desolazione e amarezza.

Come poteva rallegrarsi di una vittoria ottenuta sacrificando tantissime vite umane?

Ma come poteva gioire di una vittoria bagnata da tanto, troppo sangue?

L'odore di quel liquido gli dava la nausea…

E gli ricordava la sua incapacità.

Si avvicinò al corpo di Kung Lao e si chinò su di lui. Le sue capacità gli avrebbero consentito di vendicare Liu Kang, ma la slealtà di quei due maledetti stregoni aveva sopraffatto anche lui…

Gli sfiorò il volto con la mano e mormorò:-Quello che hai fatto è degno di te… E non sentirti in colpa, anche loro hanno avuto la punizione che meritavano.-

Il viso di Kung Lao, congelato in una espressione di sofferenza, raccontava la pena di non essere riuscito a vendicare il suo compagno…

E questo non era giusto…

Sperava che le sue parole raggiungessero lo spirito del suo allievo…

Non doveva sentirsi colpevole di una mancanza inesistente!

-Ora… Ora anche io voglio trovare un po' di pace.- mormorò Raiden. In quel momento il suo corpo e la sua mente erano concordi…

Non voleva contemplare per l'eternità una tale distruzione…

Sarebbe stato troppo lacerante sopportare tale, angoscioso dolore…

Barcollando, cercò la spada di Kung Lao e la trovò accanto al corpo di Kitana.

Con mano un po' tremante, strinse l'arma e si lasciò cadere sulla lama.

Un leggero sorriso distese le labbra della divinità. Finalmente il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di soffrire…

Era finita.

Finalmente era finita.

-Liu Kang… Kung Lao… Kitana… Cari ragazzi… Finalmente sarò da voi.- riuscì a mormorare, pochi istanti prima di smettere di respirare per sempre.


End file.
